Gas detector tubes, which are filled with a reactant, which reacts with a certain chemical compound in an optically detectable manner, are known from the state of the art. For example, a defined quantity of a gas mixture is pumped here through the gas detector tube, for example, with a manual pump. A concentration of the chemical compound to be measured is subsequently determined by means of a discoloration of the reactant.
Moreover, so-called chip-based measuring systems are known, in which the reactant is provided in a plurality of reaction chambers, which are arranged on a reaction carrier and which can be used for one measurement each. The reaction carrier may be inserted into a measuring device, which detects the reaction carrier and performs a corresponding measuring method for measuring a concentration of the corresponding component of the gas mixture.
However, it is not possible in conventional measuring systems to perform multiple automated measurements. Furthermore, different reaction carriers with respective different reactants are required for measuring different components.